<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demons Coffee by CharlieToRead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322354">Demons Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieToRead/pseuds/CharlieToRead'>CharlieToRead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Car Accident, Alternate Universe - Demons, Attempt at Humor, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Halloween, Kyungsoo drives a trailer, M/M, Mexico, No Smut, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieToRead/pseuds/CharlieToRead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That one story about a demon on the radio of a trailer asking the driver if he wanted to have a coffee with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demons Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, hello it's me again.<br/>This was another attempt I had withing my other fic ''The mansion of the dolls'' while writing TMOTD I inspired myself by listening to a YT channel called ''Relatos de la Noche'' it basically tells horror stories that the subscribers send, and that's how I heard of this story, in particular, it made me laugh a lot, I would've said yes instantly.<br/>Obviously, the story was modified a lot and is placed in Mexico, so maybe a lot of things don't add up.<br/>I tried to make my research in the correct words to use as English is not my first language so please excuse me and let me know if something is wrong. Once again this is not betaed<br/>Sorry for the attempt at humor I'm so bad at writing dialogues I think, it's always the hardest part.</p><p>There'll be some Spanish so if you did not understand those parts please check the endnotes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another night, another road, and Kyungsoo was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not literally since if that was the case he would not be at the wheel of his trailer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, a trailer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He worked as a truck driver, like those enclosed ones that need to go from end to end, and most of the time he drives it at night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>why? because there’s less traffic, less stress and he enjoys the view of the night, there is nothing like a cup of coffee and a sky full of little cute shiny dots following him, well not really, but that’s not the case, the important matter is that he did not bother with the weird schedules of his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But well, It was a normal night, dark and quiet as usual, he was doing a two hour delivery in Mexico and although the travel was short the highway was dangerous but at the moment it was peaceful, It was 2 am when he entered a road section where the other drivers were supposed to maintain communication in case one was assaulted or had an accident as it was really frequent, so Kyungsoo kept his radio on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got into a curve and he has yet to talk to anyone, maybe the rumor about it being so dangerous is false.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-’’ psss ngh... psst ...ngh’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interference on the radio, what’s this? he didn’t even touch it and it’s already broken?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-’’Night,’’ he heard something said from the radio, he did not recognize the voice it was deep and raspy, and they didn’t identify themselves and well that was strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-’’Yes, ‘Night, driver Kyungsoo speaking, who’s talkin’?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-’’Night night night night night night night night night night night’’- the hell with this man this was not funny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-’’ Hey dude, stop is 2 am I just want to do my job’’- Kyungsoo answered trying to keep his calm, it was a bad joke, but he still has a little road to go so he would appreciate to do it in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-’’ssss SunHee psss’’- at that Kyungsoo froze, that was his mother’s name and he hasn’t talked about his mother to any of his colleagues and if he has done so he didn’t mention her name, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> refers to her like Delicia in front of anybody, yes, it was strange but as they been around of Mexico since they were kids and he learned the meaning in Korean and Spanish of his mother’s name he always found the word cute and accurate for his caring mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Got the name right? pretty boy’’- Now terrified of the voice that didn’t appear human at all he decided to turn off his radio only to notice it wasn’t turned on in the first place so frightened he started to recite every pray his tia taught him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo; santificado sea tu nombre, hagase tu voluntad aquí en la tierra como en el cielo, no nos dejes caer en…’’ but of course the voice needed to show him who was in charge</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’not workin’ pretty’’ and then the now demon as Kyungsoo would call it because there’s no way a simple ghost was going to pester him like this, proceed to laugh at how desperate the boy was praying</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Ahh fuck! cruz cruz que se vaya el diablo y aparezca Jesús!’’ and without notice, Kyungsoo has already arrived at a gas station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It occurred so fast that he didn’t want to even acknowledge what just happened, but at least he was finally surrounded by other drivers. Panting and sweating he got out of the trailer and reached for a man that was standing close to his truck trying to smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Excuse me, did you perhaps had problems with your radio tonight? I think someone pulled a pra-’’ and before he could finish the sentence the man has already stopped him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’ I didn’t hear anything and don’t want to hear your story, but let me tell ya, no one turns their radios on in the curve before this gas station if you hear somethin’ you ignore it and continue. Was not a prank little fella’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo didn’t want to annoy the man anymore, it seems he was not the only one and maybe he should ask no more, next time he’ll just ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little more relaxed and after a smoke, he decided to finish his work and fortunately this time without any companion.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few months later he would have to take the same route.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But tonight was not a good night for Kyungsoo, he was beyond stressed. All-day he argued with his brother about what is he doing with life while shamelessly asking for money, his mother yelling that he should settle down with a woman that can cater to him and give her grandchildren, it would be a perfect time to scream to her that that would be practically impossible but let’s pretend for a little longer okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was again 2 or 3 in the morning and all Kyungsoo wanted to do was finish the job drink something warm as it was already October and the temperature dropped dramatically, he was not the one for the cold, it made the driving more uncomfortable, but well that was work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice he was getting near the curve of the road and his trailer was getting colder than it should or that he had his radio on until a sound distracted him from driving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’psss pssss psssss night night night’’ - Kyungsoo felt all the fatigue of the world in his shoulders, why him? why now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’not you again for fucks sake!’’ - Kyungsoo screamed and the voice started to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why can’t he just arrive fast to the next gas station to drink a warm coffee and maybe feel something nice for once in the day that was killing him already, he swears a little demon was the least he wanted to deal with right now. He needed that coffee so badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon spoke again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Do you want to grab a coffee?’’ - and Kyungsoo without thinking of his next words, tired of everything decided to end it all with the demon in that instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’You know what? okay fucker, you won. Let’s grab fucking cup of coffee! I can’t deal with little suckers like you that want to ruin my night, you want to drink a coffee? okay then show up you coward’’- Kyungsoo was a little out of breath after his rant, he said it as pissed as he could but apparently that were the exact words needed to invoke a demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the trailer didn’t felt cold and the radio stops to emit static, it was peaceful for an instant, Kyungsoo thought ‘’well done the demon was gone’’ but that didn’t last long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Are you inviting me on a date?’’- suddenly a warmer and sexier voice said beside him Kyungsoo turns to his side and almost made the trailer stamp on the highway, he started screaming and trying to control the truck, the demon did something that Kyungsoo did not pay attention to, too shock to even reaction, that made the trailer go in the right track and keep them safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo had his eyes closed, not knowing if he died or has in heaven, or hell who knows?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon finds this cute so he put a hand on Kyungsoo’s back and started to pet him softly, at that he started to open his eyes and what a fucking sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides him was sitting one of the most beautiful and alluring creatures he had ever laid his eyes on, glowing golden skin, green hair that seemed wet falling in front of his face, he had thick red lips, and was that lipgloss? because Kyungsoo swears they were glossing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were freaking blue and green and he didn’t even know what it was but the demon had a red scar crossing his right eye and he finds it sexy, and to put the cherry on top if Kyungsoo had any doubt if the thing he was talking to was a demon the guy had two little green horns adorning his head, that was cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo didn’t want to travel his sight down cuz the demon was wearing a yellow crop top and showing some amazing abs but it was not freaking time to be thirsting on a demon for fucks sake</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’You know if you are going to stare at me like at I’m assuming that was an open invitation to a date’’ -the demon said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-’’A what? to where?’’- Kyungsoo was utterly confused, he invited the demon to a date? when?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-’’You said you’ll buy me coffee, you know I don’t actually like it but I can make an exception for you’’ - and the demon pouted, he fucking pouted, Kyungsoo is going to implode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Hold on a second, are you telling me you were the one giving me a hard time on the radio?’’ - Kyungsoo was trying to channel all his anger in his words</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Well, I wouldn’t say it was a hard time’’ -the hot, not, the freaking demon smirked, how dare he!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-’’But yeah, that was me on the radio’’ - the demon keeps showing his teeth and maybe a pair of fangs, if the demon kissed him would it hurt?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Well if you don’t take me out on that date you won’t find out Kyungsoo!’’ - the fuck how h-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Yeah, I can read minds and by the way thank you I also think you are kinda hot, more on the cute side, but hot’’ - Kyungsoo blushed furiously at that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Please, stop your mind tricks, what are you doing at the road pestering drivers at 3 am?’’ -Kyungsoo didn’t know why he was making small talk with the demon, after all, he was a demon but following all the stress of his day he thought it’ll be fine to settle down the business with the creature for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Well, I was lonely and decided to mess a little in the mortal realm. I remember you for months ago, of all the gross man I’ve been messing with you are the most handsome one and today is November 1st, dummy I can get away with my tricks’’ - that made sense Kyungsoo thought</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Obviously!’’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Stop reading my mind! Jesus’’- Kyungsoo sighed once again -’’Are you sure you want to drink coffee with me?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Pretty, I’ve already told you.’’ - the demon started to pout again and maybe that was doing the trick for Kyungsoo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Okay, devil, but with one condition, you won’t be messing with any other man on the highway’’ - Kyungsoo said in a serious manner</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Why? Pretty, Gonna make me yours?’’ - He blushed furiously again, where all the demons this flirty with anyone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Of course not, pretty, only with the ones of our interest’’ - at that Kyungsoo gave up, because why there’s for him to lose? maybe he shouldn’t judge and he was so tired of the day maybe his mind was trying to cope with all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Okay’’ - He drives them to the next gas station and when they arrived he got out of the trailer and saw the same old man from the time before, this time also smoking, and when the man saw him approaching he just put a know it all smile on his face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’I guess this time you didn’t hear anything on the radio’’ - Kyungsoo was confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-’’What makes you say that?’’ - the old man let out a little laugh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-’’Well, you sure are the devil in disguise. Next time bring something to protect you not your boyfriend’’ - at that, he looked back and saw a young man with the same face as the demon but maybe with the color range change, he now had light brown fluffy hair, brown eyes framed with rounded glasses, he was now wearing a pair of sneakers and tight jeans and was that a … bear hoodie? Where the hell did his sin go? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to his trailer, next to his sin, and held his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe having a coffee with the cute demon was not a bad idea at all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Delicia - Delight (for my search the name SunHee means goddess and pleasure, delight. If this is wrong and someone knows Korean pls let me know.)</p><p>The ''Cruz cruz que se vaya el diablo y aparezca Jesús'' it's a saying in a joking manner Mexican people say to scare away the ghost, witches, demons that are near</p><p>The ''Padre nuestro...'' is the prayer ''Our father''</p><p>The reference to November first is because that's the date in Mexico we start to celebrate the día de muertos or day of death.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it if you didn't also let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>